petpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Outdoor Store
The Outdoor Store, fomerly known as the Garden Store, is a store where players can buy different seeds for a pet'sSeedgarden, decorative outdoor-themed items, house plants, pots, and fishing related items such as aquariums. The store is sub-divided into four departments: *'Gardening' : Seeds and Special Playfish cash items are found here. *'Furniture' : decorative furniture and out-door themed items are found here, along with fences and pots. *'Petlings' : Petlings and accessories are found here. *'Fish' : Aquariums and Fish Biscuits are found here. Store Owner The owner of the Garden Store is Mrs. Appleblossom. History The Outdoor Store was introduced to Pet Society on June 8, 2009 along with the new garden feature. On 5th March 2010, Playfish changed the makeover of all the stores. The Outdoor Store is the only place which still has the same photo of a garden except for the door and the trees. Garden store.png|The Garden Store, as introduced June 8, 2010. Garden_icon.png|Old Garden Store logo New garden store.png|The Garden Store on March 5, 2010. outdoor_store.png|The renamed Outdoor Store in its current state as of July 2010. Outdoor Store Items For a listing of items that used to be in the Outdoor Store but are no longer sold in stores, see Old Garden Items. This Week Special / Limited Edition Golden apple tree seed.png|Golden Apple Tree Seed Special Events / Holiday Specials The current special event is an underwater themed WWF package. wwf_underwater_bundle.png|WWF Underwater Bundle|link=WWF Underwater Bundle wwf_baby_blue_whale.png|WWF Baby Blue Whale|link=WWF Baby Blue Whale wwf_baby_humpback_whale.png|WWF Baby Humpback Whale|link=WWF Baby Humpback Whale wwf_baby_orca_whale.png|WWF Baby Orca Whale|link=WWF Baby Orca Whale wwf_deep_sea_arch.png|WWF Deep Sea Arch|link=WWF Deep Sea Arch wwf_sea_turtle_plushie.png|WWF Sea Turtle Plushie|link=WWF Sea Turtle Plushie wwf_underwater_grotto.png|WWF Underwater Grotto|link=WWF Underwater Grotto Gardening Section Seeds Vegetable-Seed.png|Vegetable Seed Flower Seed.jpg|Flower Seed|link=Flower Seed Tree-Seed.png|Tree Seed|link=Tree Seed Beanstalk_bean.png|Beanstalk Bean|link=Beanstalk Bean Beehive tree seed.png|Beehive Tree Seed|link=Beehive Tree Seed Enchanted_cherry_tree_seed.png|Enchanted Cherry Tree Seed|link=Enchanted Cherry Tree Seed Mysterious_flower_seed.png|Mysterious Flower Seed|link=Mysterious Flower Seed Royal_garden_flower_seed.png|Royal Garden Flower Seed|link=Royal Garden Flower Seed scarlet_rose_seed.png|Scarlet Rose Seed Topiary_seed.png|Topiary Flower Seed|link=Topiary Flower Seed tropical_rainforest_flower_seed.png|Tropical Rainforest Flower Seed|link=Tropical Rainforest Flower Seed Playfish Cash Items Flower_fertilizer.png|Flower Fertilizer Tree_fertilizer.png|Tree Fertilizer Vegetable_fertilizer.png|Vegetable Fertilizer ladybug_flower_plot.png|Ladybug Flower Plot|link=Ladybug Flower Plot butterfly_flower_plot.png|Butterfly Flower Plot|link=Butterfly Flower Plot bumblebee_flower_plot.png|Bumblebee Flower Plot|link=Bumblebee Flower Plot Flower_fairy.png|Flower Fairy Fruit_fairy.png|Fruit Fairy Vegetable_fairy.png|Vegetable Fairy secret_summer_garden.png|Secret Summer Garden Plants blue_flowerbed.png|Blue Flowerbed|link=Blue Flowerbed Chil peppers pot.png|Chili Pepper Pot delicate_tulip.png|Delicate Tulip|link=Delicate Tulip elegant_bamboo.png|Elegant Bamboo|link=Elegant Bamboo golden_wedding_flower_pot.png|Golden Wedding Flower Pot|link=Golden Weddign Flower Pot hydrangea_wall_hanger.png|Hydrangea Wall Hanger|link=Hydrangea Wall Hanger island_vegetation.png|Island Vegetation raised_potted_plant.png|Raised Potted Plant|link=Raised Potted Plant rose_briar_bush.png|Rose Briar Bush|link=Rose Briar Bush spider_plant.png|Spider Plant|link=Spider Plant sweet_orange_tree.png|Sweet Orange Tree|link=Sweet Orange Tree White_garden_flower_pot.png|White Garden Flower Pot|link=White Garden Flower Pot White_roses_flower_pot.png|White Roses Flower Pot|link=White Roses Flower Pot Special Decor mystery_corsage_pot.png|Mystery Corsage Pot|link=Mystery Corsage Pot Tinkerbell flower.png|Tinkerbell Flower|link=Tinkerbell Flower Furniture Section Beach-Themed Items beach_hammock.png|Beach Hammock|link=Beach Hammock blue_beach_chair.png|Blue Beach Chair|link=Blue Beach Chair bonfire.png|Bonfire|link=Bonfire buried_treasure.png|Buried Treasure|link=Buried Treasure island_cave.png|Island Cave|link=Island Cave orange_striped_beach_towel.png|Orange Striped Beach Towel|link=Orange Striped Beach Towel orange_striped_beach_umbrella.png|Orange Striped Beach Umbrella|link=Orange Striped Beach Umbrella sand_castle.png|Sand Castle|link=Sand Castle stone_bonfire.png|Stone Bonfire surfboard_decor.png|Surfboard Decor|link=Surfboard Decor yellow_beach_umbrella.png|Yellow Beach Umbrella|link=Yellow Beach Umbrella Chairs & Tables bamboo_gazebo.png|Bamboo Gazebo|link=Bamboo Gazebo blue_picnic_table.png|Blue Picnic Table|link=Blue Picnic Table blue_ribbon_tree_swing.png|Blue Ribbon Tree Swing|link=Blue Ribbon Tree Swing elegant_swing_set.png|Elegant Swing Set|link=Elegant Swing Set mushroom_stool.png|Mushroom Stool|link=Mushroom Stool oak_tree_swing.png|Oak Tree Swing|link=Oak Tree Swing park_bench.png|Park Bench|link=Park Bench romantic_blue_bench.png|Romantic Blue Bench|link=Romantic Blue Bench rustic_oak_stool.png|Rustic Oak Stool|link=Rustic Oak Stool Wooden_garden_seats.png|Wooden Garden Seats|link=Wooden Garden Seats Wooden_garden_swing.png|Wooden Garden Swing|link=Wooden Garden Swing wooden_garden_table.png|Wooden Garden Table|link=Wooden Garden Table wooden_hot_tub.png|Wooden Hot Tub|link=Wooden Hot Tub Fences aero_glass_fence.png|Aero Glass Fence|link=Aero Glass Fence elegant_black_fence.png|Elegant Black Fence|link=Elegant Black Fence elegant_black_gate.png|Elegant Black Gate|link=Elegant Black Gate low_brick_fence.png|Low Brick Fence|link=Low Brick Fence white_scroll_iron_fence.png|White Scroll Iron Fence|link=White Scroll Iron Fence wooden_fence.png|Wooden Fence|link=Wooden Fence Pots classic_white_pot.png|Classic White Pot|link=Classic White Pot pink_ribbon_pot.png|Pink Ribbon Pot|link=Pink Ribbon Pot princess_pot.png|Princess Pot|link=Princess Pot rose_flower_pot.png|Rose Flower Pot|link=Rose Flower Pot wooden_flower_box.png|Wooden Flower Box|link=Wooden Flower Box Other Decorative Items Black_bbq_tools.png|Black BBQ Tools|link=Black BBQ Tools Black_luxury_grill.png|Black Luxury Grill|link=Black Luxury Grill blue_mailbox.png|Blue Mailbox|link=Blue Mailbox charcoal_bbq_grill.png|Charcoal BBQ Grill|link=Charcoal BBQ Grill city_rock_fountain.png|City Rock Fountain|link=City Rock Fountain Elegant_black_lamp_post.png|Elegant Black Lamp Post|link=Elegant Black Lamp Post enchanted_floating_crystal.png|Enchanted Floating Crystal enchanted_portal.png|Enchanted Portal garden_tea_terrace.png|Garden Tea Terrace|link=Garden Tea Terrace gas_bbq_grill.png|Gas BBQ Grill|link=Gas BBQ Grill ice_cream_stand.png|Ice Cream Stand|link=Ice Cream Stand iron_lamp_post.png|Iron Lamp Post|link=Iron Lamp Post japanese_hot_spring.PNG|Japanese Hot Spring|link=Japanese Hot Spring large_crystal_greenhouse.png|Large Crystal Greenhouse|link=Large Crystal Greenhouse magic_mushroom_circle.png|Magic Mushroom Circle mermaids_lagoon.png|Mermaid's Lagoon|link=Mermaid's Lagoon newspaper_stand.png|Newspaper Stand|link=Newspaper Stand Nostalgic lake.png|Nostalgic Lake|link=Nostalgic Lake Nymphs lake.png|Nymph's Lake|link=Nymph's Lake Orange_mini_grill.png|Orange Mini Grill|link=Orange Mini Grill regal_carriage.png|Regal Carriage|link=Regal Carriage regal_garden_stone_fountain.png|Regal Garden Stone Fountain Retro gas station.png|Retro Gas Station|link=Retro Gas Station smiling_sun_wall_sticker.png|Smiling Sun Wall Sticker|link=Smiling Sun Wall Sticker white_marquee.png|White Marquee|link=White Marquee wonderland_lake.png|Wonderland Lake|link=Wonderland Lake wisteria_garden_arch.png|Wisteria Garden Arch|link=Wisteria Garden Arch Playfish Cash Items blue_ribbon_gazebo.png|Blue Ribbon Gazebo|link=Blue Ribbon Gazebo classic_garden_fountain.png|Classic Garden Fountain|link=Classic Garden Fountain Classic_white_dome.png|Classic White Dome|link=Classic White Dome evolving_robin_egg.png|Evolving Robin Egg friendly_flower.png|Friendly Flower|link=Friendly Flower golden_dove_dome.png|Golden Dove Dome|link=Golden Dove Dome great_oak_tree.png|Great Oak Tree|link=Great Oak Tree lake_garden_wallpaper.png|Lake Garden Wallpaper|link=Lake Garden Wallpaper lake_garden_floor.png|Lake Garden Floor|link=Lake Garden Floor lake_retreat.png|Lake Retreat manhole_secret_room.png|Manhole Secret Room|link=Manhole Secret Room mysterious_butterfly_coocoon.png|Mysterious Butterfly Cocoon|link=Mysterious Butterfly Cocoon mystery_duckling_egg.png|Mystery Duckling Egg rock_fountain.png|Rock Fountain|link=Rock Fountain tree_house.png|Tree House|link=Tree House treetop_retreat.png|Treetop Retreat Collaborative-tropical-waterfall.png|Tropical Waterfall|link=Tropical Waterfall water_lily_pond.png|Water Lily Pond|link=Water Lily Pond western_landscape_decoration.png|Western Landscape Decoration|link=Western Landscape Decoration Petlings Section Petlings For a list of all possible petlings in the game, see the Petlings page. Petling cat.png|Petling Cat|link=Petling Cat Petling coyote.png|Petling Coyote|link=Petling Coyote Petling dog.png|Petling Dog|link=Petling Dog Petling lamb.png|Petling Lamb|link=Petling Lamb petling_leopard.png|Petling Leopard|link=Petling Leopard Petling lion.png|Petling Lion|link=Petling Lion Petling Biscuits and Potions aquamarine_petling_biscuit.png|Aquamarine Petling Biscuit black_petling_biscuit.png|Black Petling Biscuit blue_petling_biscuit.png|Blue Petling Biscuit brown_petling_biscuit.png|Brown Petling Biscuit dark_brown_petling_biscuit.png|Dark Brown Petling Biscuit grey_petling_biscuit.png|Grey Petling Biscuit lavender_petling_biscuit.png|Lavender Petling Biscuit light_blue_petling_biscuit.png|Light Blue Petling Biscuit light_brown_petling_biscuit.png|Light Brown Petling Biscuit orange_petling_biscuit.png|Orange Petling Biscuit pink_petling_biscuit.png|Pink Petling Biscuit safari_yellow_petling_biscuit.png|Safari Yellow Petling Biscuit white_petling_biscuit.png|White Petling Biscuit instant_growth_potion.png|Instant Growth Potion petling_makeover_potion.png|Petling Makeover Potion Petling Beds petling_resort.png|Petling Resort rattan_petling_bed.png|Rattan Petling Bed red_petling_bed.png|Red Petling Bed romantic_petling_bed.png|Romantic Petling Bed white_modern_petling_bed.png|White Modern Petling Bed Petling Food Apple.png|Apple|link=Apple Banana.gif|Banana|link=Banana Bone.jpg|Bone|link=Bone Broccoli.gif|Broccoli|link=Broccoli Carrot.png|Carrot|link=Carrot Cauliflower.png|Cauliflower|link=Cauliflower Chicken drumstick.png|Chicken Drumstick|link=Chicken Drumstick Ebi sushi.png|Ebi Sushi|link=Ebi Sushi Lamb shank.png|Lamb Shank|link=Lamb Shank Leek.png|Leek|link=Leek Meatball.jpg|Meatball|link=Meatball Milk.jpg|Milk|link=Milk Rare_Steak.jpg|Rare Steak|link=Rare Steak Salami.jpg|Salami|link=Salami sandwich.png|Sandwich|link=Sandwich Strawberry_Milk.jpg|Strawberry Milk|link=Strawberry Milk tamago_sushi.png|Tamago Sushi|link=Tamago Sushi Fish Section Aquariums Gingerbread_Fish_Bowl.PNG|Gingerbread Fish Bowl|link=Gingerbread Fish Bowl Large_tank.PNG|Large Classic Aquarium|link=Large Classic Aquarium Medium_tank.PNG|Medium Classic Aquarium|link=Medium Classic Aquarium Small_tank.PNG|Small Classic Aquarium|link=Small Classic Aquarium Fish Biscuits / Bait fish_biscuit.png|Fish Biscuit|link=Fish Biscuit gummy_fish_candy.png|Gummy Fish Candy|link=Gummy Fish Candy treasure_bait.png|Treasure Bait|link=Treasure Bait Pro Fishing Gear pro_fishing_glove.png|Pro Fishing Glove|link=Pro Fishing Glove pro_fishing_hat.png|Pro Fishing Hat|link=Pro Fishing Hat pro_fishing_vest.png|Pro Fishing Vest|link=Pro Fishing Vest Category:Items Category:Stores